


Mine Now

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fisting, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali claims Cora as her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine Now

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through "Chaos Rising."

Cora’s muscles ached and her lungs burned with exhaustion, but she didn’t dare slow down. She could sense the alpha male hot on her trail.

Reaching inside herself to find her last reserve of energy, she surged forward and out of his sight. Just when she thought she had managed to lose him, from out of nowhere leapt a figure that tackled her to the ground.

However, to her surprise, this figure was a female, not a male. Claws extended, eyes glowing red, the alpha pinned her on her stomach with her arms behind her back.

When the alpha male caught up to them, the female growled “This bitch is mine, Ennis.”

“You know I just like to watch you work, Kali.”

The female—Kali—laughed. Flipping Cora over on to her back, she said “You’re mine now, bitch.”

Kali ripped off Cora’s jeans and yanked down her underwear. Inserting her hand inside Cora, she made a fist. Cora struggled to pull herself away. “The more you struggle, the more this is going to hurt” said Kali, holding Cora in place with her other hand.

Soon, Cora lost the will to fight. As Kali began moving her fist around inside the omega, Cora felt a warmth beginning to spread inside of her, despite her mind’s objections. Within minutes she was coming on the alpha’s hand.

Kali yanked her hand out, laughing again, and wiped it on Cora’s shirt. Leaning in close to Cora’s ear, she whispered “You’re mine now, bitch.”


End file.
